Although, as effective wind power generators, there have been realized ones using a Savonius wind turbine, the Savonius wind turbine cannot rotate faster than a wind speed, presents a low power generation capability, and thus is not suitable for a high power generation. On the other hand, as a practical wind power generator with a relatively high power generation capability, although there are ones using a propeller type wind turbine, they have a problem that the efficiency thereof cannot be increased in a relatively low wind speed range.
In addition to these types, there have already been publicly known Magnus type wind power generators which generate an electric power by causing a required number of rotary columns provided radially with respect to a horizontal rotary shaft to generate Magnus lift thereby rotating the horizontal rotary shaft (refer to patent documents 1 and 2).
Patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,386
Patent document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 7,504,740 A1